Promises
by DefenderoftheEarth
Summary: A case sends Sherlock AWOL the day before their wedding, will he return in time?
1. Leaving

Hey, sorry I've been gone for so long! Lack of internet and school stress, never-the-less I'm back now!

Hope you enjoy this, it will be multi-chaptered, but I'm probably going to keep them short, which means they'll be more frequent as I find it easier to wirte in short bursts.

**Please review!**

* * *

"No, Sherlock, please don't." John watched Sherlock shrug on his coat, and loop his scarf around his neck.

"I have to go, John. I will be back in time for our wedding, I promise."

John sighed and shook his head, "Please, I don't want to risk it."

"John, you know I have to go." Sherlock was heading down the stairs towards the front door and John followed.

"Sherlock, just stop this! You don't have to go, just this once do as I ask!"

Sherlock paused in the doorway, and looked at John, "John, the work, you know what it means to me, I wouldn't stop you if you needed to treat a patient urgently."

John sighed, he knew when he was defeated, "Okay, just be careful and be home as quickly as possible, noon tomorrow at the latest, the wedding is at 3."

Sherlock stepped back into the hall, standing closely to John, he leaned down and place his lips almost directly on top of John's – but not quite – and whispered, "As I am well aware, I would not miss it for anything. I really do have to go though." Sherlock kissed John, short and sweet, not allowing it to be deepened. He stepped away and headed out through the door, "I love you," he told John as he was leaving.

"I love you too." John replied. And with that Sherlock was off running, hand in the air to hail a cab. John slumped against the wall, shut his eyes and did a quick prayer for Sherlock to be safe and home soon.


	2. Missing

**Hey!**_  
_

**Thanks for all the alerts on this story, I'm really enjoying writing it!  
**

**Hope you enjoy - Please Review!  
**

* * *

_Message sent to: Sherlock at 1:43am  
Sherlock, where are you? Text me please – JW_

John glanced at his phone again for what felt like the millionth time in the past ten minutes. Still no reply. He sighed and leaned his head back against the sofa, why wasn't Sherlock replying? He tried to remain calm, tried not to panic, but he couldn't help himself, the wedding was in less than 24 hours and his husband-to-be had disappeared.

_Message sent to: Sherlock at 1:47am  
Just text me please. Let me know you're safe – JW_

John decided to go for a shower. Maybe that would help him to relax. He headed into the bathroom and turned the heat of the water right up, stripped quickly and stepped in letting the water beat down on him, the steam in the bathroom helping to relax him. He stayed in the shower for a while until his skin was red and tingling, then he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

As he walked through the living room on the way to the bedroom, he picked up his phone and checked for any missed calls or messages, there were none. He felt the tight ball of anxiety build up in his chest again and took a few deep, calming breaths before walking in the bedroom and perching on the edge of the bed. He looked around him, the bedroom was messier than he would usually let it get, he hadn't had time to clean it properly with the wedding drawing so close, the bed was unmade and rumpled after his and Sherlock's activities this morning- was it only this morning? It seemed like years ago now – his shoulders slumped forward and he let out a sigh.

_Message sent to: Sherlock at 2:31am  
Sherlock, please come home – JW_

John decided that he needed to take some action, he couldn't just sit around waiting, and so begrudgingly he dialled Mycroft's number and pressed the phone against his ear.

"John." Mycroft answered after the first ring, and as always did not sound tired.

"Hey, Mycroft, sorry about this I know it's late, but I need some help."

"Of course, John. How can I be of assistance?"

John paused, not really sure what he was going to ask for, "Its Sherlock..." he began, as he was sure most of his conversations with Mycroft did, "he insisted on going out for a case this evening and he hasn't returned or been in touch, he's not returning his messages, I'm worried."

Mycroft let out a huff or frustration, "that boy," he murmured, not following it up with anything, though John could imagine Mycroft had a few choice words he would like to say.

"Not to worry, John, I'll see that he is returned home safely in plenty of time for the wedding."

"Thanks Mycroft, really, it means a lot."

"No problem, you should get some rest now, you've a big day ahead of you."

"Yeah, okay, thanks."

"Good night John."

"Good night Mycroft."

John hung up and pulled on some pyjama pants before climbing into bed, and burying his face in Sherlock's pillow, feeling the absence of his lover acutely.


	3. Reminiscing

**All unBETA'd as usual, try to forgive any mistakes.**

**Please review! It encourages me to write faster!**

* * *

John tossed over in bed again, he just couldn't seem to get to sleep, it had been such a long time since he'd had to sleep without Sherlock, or at least knowing where Sherlock was, he just couldn't relax enough to drift off. He tipped his head and glanced at the glaring digital display of the bedside clock. 5:07 am. Great. In 12 hours John would be married. Hopefully.

He hadn't heard anything from Mycroft, or Sherlock. He was beginning to panic, he'd run over the wedding plans in his head at least a hundred times, trying to work out what could be rescheduled if Sherlock didn't make it in time, but he was mostly just thinking about Sherlock, he missed him so much and it ached.

He lay in bed and thought about his favourite memories of Sherlock. Sherlock when he had just finished a case, triumphant smile and that odd twinkle in his eyes. The way Sherlock looks when he sleeps, so relaxed, John is pretty sure no one else has seen Sherlock that at ease.

John remembers the day Sherlock proposed. He hadn't known it was going to happen, Sherlock had been acting erratically for a few days, but nothing too out of the ordinary, then in the middle of the night Sherlock had woken John up gently.

"_John, wake up." Sherlock whispered gently._

"_Hmm." John mumbled._

"_John, you need to wake up."_

_John groaned and rolled over, squinting his eyes open, "Is there a case?"_

"_No, I need to talk to you."_

"_Couldn't it wait till morning?"_

"_I doubt it."_

_John yawned and slowly pulled himself up to loll against the headboard, he looked at Sherlock properly for the first time since he'd been woken up. He looked a mess, and if John didn't know any better he would say Sherlock was high. His hair was violently sticking up at odd angles, his eyes wide and bright – too wide and bright for this time – and he was moving about constantly, rubbing his palms and wriggling his toes._

"_What is it?" John asked warily._

"_We've been together for a while now, not just as lovers, but as flatmates and friends."_

"_Yep."_

"_So, I think it may be time for our relationship to take a natural progression."_

"_Sherlock..?"_

"_John, what I'm trying to say is... Well," Sherlock paused, scrunching his nose adorably and looking a little lost, "Would you marry me?"_

"_Oh... Sherlock... This really wasn't the best time to spring that on me, I mean... I don't know, it's a lot to consider. I'm sorry, but I can't answer right away," Sherlock's expression crumpled, and John panicked, "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying I need time to think about it."_

"_John, I'm sorry-"_

_John pushed his fingers through Sherlock's curls, "There's nothing to be sorry for, I just need a little time to think." He pulled Sherlock close and gave him a deep kiss. "Please let's just sleep for a bit."_

"_Okay." Sherlock replied quietly._

_John slid back under the covers, closed his eyes and realised what a total idiot he'd been, _Sherlock Holmes_ had just asked him to marry him and he'd said 'he needed to think about it'. FUCK! He'd meant to tell Sherlock he was sorry and of course he'd marry him the very next morning, but a case had gotten in the way. When they were in the morgue crowded round a body he couldn't contain it anymore, he'd looked into Sherlock's eyes and told him yes. And then been caught having sex on the floor by Lestrade._

John glanced at the clock, having drifted off for a while. _7:13am_. Well, he should be getting up anyway. He was getting married today. Wasn't he? He checked his phone, still no messages.

He quickly typed one up before heading for a shower and some breakfast.

_Message sent to: Sherlock at 7:14am  
Today's the day. Please come home. – JW_


	4. Searching

**Hey guys!**

**So I'm really enjoying writing this and I'd say there's about 2 or 3 chapters left to come.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading - let me know what you think in a review?**

**Any prompts or requests?**

**edit: so I was just reading through this because I proof read better with a fresh pair of eyes and noticed I had originally missed the 'r' out of Saint Barts - making it Saint Bats - so my deepest apologies to those who read this when it had that mistake!  
**

**If you spot any spelling/grammar mistakes in this or any of my other fics, please let me know, I want my fics to be of the highest quality for you guys!  
**

* * *

John was looping his tie round his neck when his phone chimed. He practically leapt across the room, desperate to hear something from someone.

_Message received from: Mycroft at 8:50am  
No news so far, get ready, we're working on it – MH_

John froze, then slammed his phone down against the bedside table. That stupid bloody man! Why couldn't he just come home and do as he was asked for one day – just a few hours even!

_Message sent to: Mycroft at 8:54am  
I can just sit around doing nothing, I need to be out there looking for him – JW_

John sat on the edge of the bed, not sure what to do with himself.

_Message received from: Mycroft at 8:55am  
You need to keep up the pretence that everything is going according to plan, my mother will be unbearable if she thinks everything is falling apart – MH_

John glared at the message, furious that he was supposed to pretend everything was fine.

_Message sent to: Mycroft at 8:59am  
No, I need him back – JW_

_Message sent received from: Mycroft at 9:02am  
We're doing our best; he's a difficult man to trace – MH_

_Message sent to: Mycroft at 9:03am  
I know him better than anyone, I want to look for him myself, I trusted you to find him and you haven't – JW_

_Message received from: Mycroft at 9:05am  
I've had a car sent to you, you have 1 hour – MH_

John quickly changed from his wedding suit into jeans and a jumper, then after tugging on some shoes he headed downstairs, pulling on his coat as he went. He was about to wrench open the door when Mrs Hudson's voice called after him.

"John dear, where are you going? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Urm yes Mrs Hudson, I've just got to... urm..." John rubbed a hand through his hair, not sure what to say, "Pick up some last minute things."

"Oh dear, leaving it all to the last minute, 'eh." Mrs Hudson chuckled.

"Yes something like that, I've really got to run. I'll see you later."

"Okay dear, good luck!"

John pulled the door closed behind him, and glanced around, trying to catch sight of the car that had been sent for him. Surely enough a sleek black car pulled up in front of him. He quickly pulled the door open and settled himself into the seat. He sat for a few moments before realising that he had no idea where he was planning to look.

"Urm," John paused, trying to think where Sherlock might have gone, "can you take me to Saint Bart's please?"

"Of course, sir," The driver replied.

John settled back in his seat and checked his phone.

_Message sent to: Sherlock at 9:30am  
Stop it. Just stop it. – JW_

* * *

**Reviews keep me inspired and encourage me to write faster, please drop me a line :)**_  
_


	5. Thinking

**Hey guys, so we're almost at an end!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Sherlock didn't know what he was doing here. This place that only held bad memories for him, memories that he hid away because it felt like he was being stabbed through the chest every time they surfaced. John, face straight and empty, with a bomb strapped to him and a laser on his chest. Sherlock pushed the memory away, he didn't want this. Why was he here?

He was supposed to be getting married. Him. Sherlock Holmes. The man who was married to his work. Self confessed sociopath. What was he doing? He sighed, John was amazing, caring, passionate, kind and the most beautiful man he'd ever met – what did John see in him?

Shaking his head he stood and left the changing cubicle he had been sat in. He knew John cared for whatever reason, he had received countless texts since he had been gone. He wanted to reply, but he didn't know how. He knew he should go home and beg John to forgive him, then get married to the man he loved, but he just didn't know how to do it.

John burst through the doors to the morgue, breathing heavily and looking round frantically. He spotted Molly looking fairly shocked, "Molly! Have you seen Sherlock? Has he been here recently?"

Molly took a few seconds to reply, still feeling worried about the pure panic in John's eyes, "Not since yesterday morning. Aren't you supposed to be getting married in a few hours?"

"Yes. Well we're supposed to be, he went missing last night." John looked lost and deflated.

"Oh, well I haven't seen him, he'll come home in time though, won't he? He always does." Molly tried to reassure John.

John let out all his worries in a flood, "I don't know. He's not replying to any texts from me or his brother, I can't think where he could be. This was my best hope." The hope filtered from John's eyes.

"Well, have you tried any places that would be significant to his and your relationship?" Molly tried to think of all the places Sherlock could be, but there were so many, and probably hundreds more than she could think of.

John closed his eyes and tried to think, but all his memories of Sherlock seemed blurred into one tense ball at the minute – the only places he could think of were Baker Street, The Morgue and Scotland Yard, but he knew Mycroft already had Lestrade and his men checking the building.

Molly interrupted John's thoughts, "Sherlock doesn't function like most people, he doesn't process emotions the same, maybe he'd go somewhere that didn't hold good memories, just big ones?"

John's mind flicked to that terrifying night, he thought he would die. More importantly he though _Sherlock_ was going to die. _The pool._

John pulled Molly close, and kissed her on the forehead, "Molly you're a genius!" He exclaimed, "I'll see you at the wedding."

John sprinted towards the doors of the building, dashing over towards the black car. He slammed the door behind him and huffed out the pool name to the driver.

_Message sent to: Sherlock at 10:05am  
I'm coming, it's okay - JW_


	6. Reassuring

**We're into the final stretch! **

**Let me know what you think in a review!**

* * *

The car pulled up outside the pool and John took a deep breath before slowly climbing out of the pool. He made his way towards the entrance and let himself in, he walked towards the pool glancing round hoping to catch sight of Sherlock, but also feeling nervous about it.

"Sherlock?" He called out tenuously, "You here?"

He received no reply, so he tried again, "Sherlock?"

"John?" He heard the quiet, timid reply from one of the cubicles. He started to speed up, glancing into all of the cubicles he went past until he spotted the mass of limbs and dark curls, crouched in the corner of one of them.

He walked towards Sherlock and crouched down next to him, resting a hand on his knee, "Hey," John said simply, "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"You couldn't possibly have looked everywhere in the time I've been gone."

"Quite correct as usual, we've looking in many places for you." John replied, smiling a little.

"Better."

"So what's up? Why did you go AWOL?"

"Nothing, I just needed to finish up a case."

"A case in the corner of a cubicle, by the side of a pool where we were both nearly killed?"

"Precisely."

"Sherlock, it's okay to be scared, I'm scared but you've got me to talk to when you're scared, just like when you talk me through the tough nights when my dreams are plagued by the war, I'm here when you don't know how to handle your emotions or whatever else you need help with. It's why we're getting married, because we love each other and we'll always be there for one another. Right?"

Sherlock peered into John's face, eyes wide and venerable.

"I don't know if I can do it, John. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Sherlock, it's okay," John touched his hand to the side of Sherlock's face, "you won't disappoint me, you couldn't – even if you tried, I'm always proud of you, no matter what you do." John leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Sherlock's, brushing their noses together before placing a quick kiss against his lips.

"John, I really don't know if I can do it."

"Then we won't, I'm not going to force you into this – but we've got a few hours before the ceremony for you to think about it."

"You'd be okay if I cancelled the wedding? Surely you'd leave me?"

"If it was what you really wanted then I'd be okay with it, I'd be a little upset, but nothing I couldn't get over, as for leaving you, I can promise you I could never do that."

"John, you are wonderful, this is why I don't deserve you, why I'm not good enough." Sherlock admitted with a strained voice.

"Don't say that. You will never not be good enough, if anything I don't deserve you, I'm not good enough for you – I'm just a damaged army doctor, with a psychosomatic limp and a dodgy shoulder. I don't have much money and I'm no Brad Pitt, but if you'll have me, I'm happy to be yours."


	7. Returning

**Hey, sorry its been a while since I updated, been mad busy!**

**Ive got 6 exams coming up in the next month, which could either mean I'll be posting frequently to avoid revision or quite sparsely - we'll see!  
**

**Please leave a review!  
**

* * *

Sherlock watched John for a while before John spoke up.

"Come on, we need to leave if we're going to be in time for the wedding."

Sherlock looked distant but nodded in agreement and followed John out to the car that was waiting for them at the front of the building. After they had sat down and the car had begun moving, John searched in his pocket for his phone, and once it was in his hand he dialled Mycroft's number. As the phone rang John reached over and held onto Sherlock's hand gently, smiling when Sherlock glanced at him.

Mycroft picked up after 3 rings, "Hello Doctor Watson."

"Mycroft, hey, I just wanted to let you know that I found Sherlock and we're heading back to Baker Street now."

"Wonderful news, I must ask though, are there still plans for a wedding?"

"Erm... I don't think I can answer that one right now, I'll let you know soon though."

"Okay John, goodbye."

"Yeah, bye."

The line went dead and John focused his attention on Sherlock.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

Sherlock looked at John, though his thoughts were clearly focused elsewhere, "Yes, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" John pressed, he needed to know what was going on in Sherlock's head and if it was going to affect their wedding, or their relationship.

"Us. The future. This wedding. I don't know how to do it, how to be the kind of person who gets married and settles down, I don't want to."

"You don't want to get married?" John was hurt by the question and a little confused – Sherlock had been the one to ask John to marry him.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I want to be with you – always. I just don't think I can make it work. I don't want to fail."

"Sherlock, everyone feels like this when they get married, it's normal to be nervous, it's a huge thing, but it's not going to change who we are. We'll still argue over milk and beans, we're still going to love each other."

"I know," Sherlock look at John properly, eyes focused, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run out on you, it was stupid and childish. I apologise."

John smiled, "Its fine, I'm just glad I found you – I was worried sick! Next time please just answer your phone, or better yet don't leave, talk to me about the things that are worrying you."

"Yes, that sounds much better," Sherlock grinned, he loved John and he knew marrying him could only be a good thing.

John leaned towards Sherlock and was met halfway by eager lips, they kissed briefly, but it was reassuring to them both.

John pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to Mycroft.

_Message sent to: Mycroft at 11:10am_  
_All is fine. We'll be getting to the church on time._

John smirked to himself at his little joke and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

They pulled up outside of Baker Street a short while after and after John had expressed huge thanks to the driver for all the ferrying about he'd done they quickly made their way inside.

Sherlock closed the door quietly behind them and pressed a finger to his lips, looking a John pointedly and then pointing at the door to 221A, Mrs Hudson's flat.

John caught on quickly and broke into a large, goofy smile whilst nodding his agreement.

They crept up the stairs as quickly as possible while remaining stealthily silent, only speaking once the door to 221B was firmly closed.

"Hey," Sherlock whispered, leaning his neck down to press a kiss to John's neck.

"Hey," John whispered back, tipping his neck to the side to give Sherlock more access.

John knotted his fingers into Sherlock's dense curls and tugged gently, "God I missed you."

"I know, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I was mad, I must have been. I love you John, I want to marry you and s[end forever with you." Sherlock gushed, pressing kissed along John's neck and jaw, before finally touching their lips together and beginning a messy kiss.

John pulled away an inch, "I love you too. Forever." He grinned at the thought and was met with a similar grin from Sherlock.

"Come on," John said in a deep rumble, "we've got a few hours before we have to leave."

"Good, what I'm planning could take that long." Sherlock teased back, steering John towards their bedroom.

* * *

**Okay you may have guessed - but I promise the next chapter will have some good ol' sexy times in it :')**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	8. Holding

Hey,

Sorry it took so long, but this story is nearly over now! Its the longest I've ever written and I'm pretty happy with it.

I dont know whether to publish their wedding seperatly or include it in this story, thought?

**WARNING SEXY TIMES AHEAD!**

**Now you've been warned I do hope you enjoy - please review!  
**

* * *

Their bedroom door clicked shut as Sherlock set to work on John's buttons, John was attempting to kick off his shoes but the overwhelming passion from Sherlock was making it difficult. He cupped Sherlock's jaw and pulled it close enough to presser a heated kiss to Sherlock's lips.

"John..." Sherlock mumbled.

"I know, I know." John whispered soothingly.

They fumbled with each other's clothes, before swapping to handle to their own to speed to process off. As they each slipped their underwear off their eyes met, and large smiles spread across their faces. The pulled each other close again, taking time with a slow, gentle kiss that promised much more but did not rush anything. Sherlock's hips did an involuntary jerk as his erection brushed with John's.

John's hand traced lightly down Sherlock's side, causing a shiver to run through him, before he grasped the other man's hand and pulled him gently towards their bed.

Sherlock lay on his back and pulled John to straddle his slight hips, he leaned down and pressed kisses along Sherlock's jaw, down his neck before nipping gently and Sherlock's collarbone, cause his chest to surge upwards.

"John!" He almost shouted, in pleasure and desperation.

John chuckled, reaching down to play with Sherlock's long fingers he continued planting kisses along the pale man's body.

"I could do this all day, you're so beautiful." John words were rich and honest.

"Please don't," Sherlock gasped, "I don't think I could take it."

John looked Sherlock in the eyes and smirked, "Don't tempt me."

Sherlock groaned and pulled John flat against him, beginning a messy kiss and trying to control the stutter of his hips, "I need you, John."

John gave Sherlock a few quick pecks against his lips and then pulled himself up again. "I know, I need you too." He leaned over to their bedside table and pulled a bottle a lube from the drawer.

"Quickly John, I'm ready, don't take too long." Sherlock begged.

"Okay, Sherlock, but I want to be safe. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"You couldn't John," Sherlock said sombrely, "You could never hurt me."

John gave a small smile and began to coat his fingers. "How do you want to do this?"

"On my back, I want to see you."

"Okay, good. I want to see you too, you look so beautiful when you orgasm." With that he pushed Sherlock's legs apart and began to press his fingers against Sherlock's entrance, going straight for 2 fingers, Sherlock was right he never did need much preparation, but John hated the idea of hurting him.

"Ahh, John. God that feels good!" Sherlock moaned, "More! I need more!"

John moved his 2 fingers a few more times to be safe, before adding a third, which had Sherlock whimpering and canting his hips helplessly.

"John I want you!" He cried.

"Okay love," John soothed, being careful to prepare Sherlock properly. He position himself better, before coating his cock and sliding easily into his lover.

"God, you feel amazing." He whispered.

"Oh God John, you're perfect." Sherlock hissed back desperately trying to help John find the perfect angle.

"Fuck!" He yelled as the head of John's cock brushed his prostate, "More!"

"Everything..." John mumbled, "it's yours."

They bucked against each other, finding the best rhythm, eyes squeezed tightly shut but forcing open to look at one another now and again.

"I need you, I'm sorry John," Sherlock panted, "I was so stupid. I love you."

"It's okay," John soothed, "it's okay to be scared. I love you too. So much."

"I'm close," Sherlock warned, desperately trying to touch John's cock against his prostate again, as John wrapped his strong fingers around Sherlock's length and began pumping steadily.

"Me too, I'm really close." John groaned.

"Yes, just there." Sherlock babbled and then came with a shout of 'John' before he was drowned out with a shout of 'fuck!' from John as he too climaxed, shaking for a few seconds before releasing his hold on Sherlock's softening member and sagging against him, in the sticky mess streaking his stomach and chest.

They breathed heavily against each other for a while, not saying anything before Sherlock pressed a tender kiss against John's crown.

"We should probably get a shower, much as I enjoy you smelling of sex, it's probably inappropriate to arrive at ones wedding smelling of it. Plus," Sherlock added, "it would be rude for the guests to be made even more jealous that I get to be with you than they already will be."

"Very smooth, Mr. Holmes," John said sleepily, "it must be your charm that got me." He joked.

"Come on," Sherlock said shifting John upwards and heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay coming now." John said, moving to follow him.


	9. Ending

**Hey!**

**So I decided their wedding would be published separatly but wanted there to be a more rounded off ending for this story, so sorry it so short, but I just wanted to give you something!**

**Please review! Let me know what you thought of this story**

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" John checked for what felt like the thousandth time to Sherlock as they fastened their ties round their neck and buttoned their waistcoats.

"Yes, for the millionth time, yes! Forget about before, I was stupid, I want this John." He looked at his lover, and soon to be husband, "I want you, Forever."

"Then God help me." Said John with a grin.

"Very funny." Sherlock muttered dryly, rolling his eyes. He moved towards John and pulled him into a tight embraced, leaning down to kiss him. They took their time with the kiss, opening their mouths readily for each other and each allowing the other to thoroughly explore the others mouth with their tongue.

John was the one to pull away, lips plumper and redder than a few minutes before.

"We have to go," He breathed, still leaning closely into Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded in agreement, but managed to get one more kiss before they moved to leave.

They clattered down the stair noisily, full of excitement and nervousness. Mrs Hudson had already made her way towards the grand Holmes house where the wedding would be help, so they weren't going to be interrupted when John pressed Sherlock up against the wall right near the front door and kissed him senseless before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door and into the car Mycroft had waiting for them.

They leaned against each other on the journey, stealing quick kisses and placing gently ones into each other's hair, necks, and temples. Their hands remained clasped the entire time.

As the car slowed outside the huge mansion where they would be married they both drew deep breaths before glancing at one another.

"Here we go," John whispered, squeezing Sherlock's hand.


End file.
